


Out of the Dark (Выйти из темноты)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Castiel, Demonic Possession, Kissing, M/M, demon!cas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демон завладевает телом Кастиэля, и на свет проливаются кое-какие неловкие истины...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Dark (Выйти из темноты)

**Author's Note:**

> Также есть на КФ: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2082934

Дин сразу же понимает, что что-то происходит.

Кастиэль всегда имел особую властность и влияние, некую спокойную уверенность, что источал могущественный ангел Господень, и даже несмотря на то, что его благодать похищена и вследствие этого ангел стал человеком, Кастиэль всё ещё обладал этой самой решительностью ангела. И каким-то образом эти качества остаются в нем непоколебимыми, хотя в недалеком прошлом частные его неудачи с легкостью могли разрушить веру и стойкость ангела. Особенно если вспомнить его неловкие попытки спасти некоторых людей, которые, по его мнению, заслужили быть спасенными.

По крайней мере, Дин так думал. Может быть, потому, что он хорошо узнал Каса за прошедшие шесть лет, может быть, потому, что, несмотря на все свои насмешки над неуклюжестью ангела, не считая сражений, он его глубоко уважает. И всегда уважал.

Но в этот раз словно что-то было не так. Будто в Кастиэле чего-то не доставало. В нем ощущалась вызывающая уверенность, которую Дин раньше никогда не замечал. И это не могло его не тревожить.

\- Кас? - произносит Дин, стараясь говорить естественно, но в голосе все равно проскальзывают нехарактерные для него беспокойное нотки. - Ты в порядке, приятель?

Кас позвонил ему около часа назад, сказав, что ему нужна помощь и срочно. К счастью, Дин находился поблизости и, не теряя времени, направился прямо к Кастиэлю, выжимая из автомобиля максимальную скорость. И вот он здесь, в том месте, где Кас назначил ему встречу.

Дин сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. Они встретились на парковке, что перед мотелем, и Дин не мог понять, почему именно здесь. Когда Кас позвонил, Дин решил, что тот останется в мотеле. Но звонок прервался, и поэтому Дин мчался сюда на всех порах без единой мысли в голове.

Кас был в опасности. А раздумывать некогда.

Дин ждал ответа. Кас стоял к нему спиной, обернувшись лицом к мотелю. Середина ночи, темнота застилала все вокруг. Кругом ни души. Дин снова сглотнул.

\- Кас? - вновь пытается он более резким голосом.

И тогда Кастиэль оборачивается.

\- О, - произносит он с легким удивлением. - Я почти забыл, что ты здесь.

Дин нахмурил брови. Да, с Касом определенно было что-то не так.

\- Верно. - Настороженные нотки слышатся в голосе. - Да, ну, ты звонил, так что... В чём дело?

Дин не сводит глаз с Кастиэля, когда его друг начинает движение. Кас не приближался к Дину, а шел куда-то в сторону, держа руки в карманах и опустив вниз голову, загадочно улыбаясь.

\- Я не звонил тебе, Дин, - отвечает Кас с непонятной веселостью и надменностью в голосе. - Я сам только что пришёл.

Хмурясь, Дин не отводил настороженного взгляда, наблюдая, как Кас обходит его полукругом. И только когда он начал двигаться по направлению к машине, прямо за которой стоял Дин, охотник понял, что делает Кас: он обходит его.

\- Кто ты? — грубым голосом спрашивает Дин. Кас-не Кас поднимает голову и встречается взглядом, на лице играет ленивая, нахальная ухмылка. Дин не узнавал Каса.

\- Ты знаешь, - отвечает его друг, - ему следовало быть куда более осмотрительнее. Я имею в виду, что, конечно, он человек всего пару недель, но... черт возьми, это же основа всего этого дерьма. Он должен был подготовиться, защитить себя.

Дин вздрогнул от этих слов, но не подал виду. Это был не Кас. И в этом он сейчас окончательно убедился.

\- О чём ты говоришь? - ровным голосом спрашивает Дин, но внутри него все клокотало. Не вынимая рук из карманов, не-Кас ещё шире улыбнулся, сокращая расстояние между собой и Дином.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дин, - отвечает низкий, с хрипотцой голос, от которого Дин невольно вздрагивает, морщась. Он любил слышать голос Каса, но сейчас ему стало неуютно от того, как устрашающе он прозвучал. Дин вдруг вспомнил, как бывшим ангелом завладели левиафаны, и тот голос сильно напомнил ему нынешний. Дин всеми силами старался сохранить хладнокровное спокойствие.

\- Мы оба знаем, что ты не глуп, - продолжил Кас, останавливаясь прямо перед Дином. - На самом деле все просто.

Дин нахмурился ещё сильнее, когда на долю секунды глаза Каса неожиданно изменились. Он моргнул, и глаза его почернели, демонстрируя сплошную черноту. Дин чувствует, как напрягается все его тело. Он рефлекторно порывается назад, к машине, где он по глупости оставил весь свой арсенал, не удосужившись прихватить чего-нибудь с собой. Да и зачем? Это ведь Кас, и у Дина не было причин вооружаться до зубов против него. Разве что только это был не Кас, и Дин проклинал себя за то, что не понял этого раньше.

У Дина не было даже шанса попытаться сдвинуться с места: Кас, или демон, который в него вселился, одним махом впечатал его в корпус Импалы. Дин на миг вспомнил, как был чертовски силен Кастиэль, будучи ещё ангелом. Судя по всему, демон также обладал частью подобной силы, что не составило ему труда врезать Дина спиной в машину, отчего тот болезненно поморщился.

Дин не мог использовать свое оружие, будь то соль или святая вода, не навредив Касу - демону или нет — поэтому он решает пустить в ход самое простое: экзорцизм. Но едва Дин успевает открыть рот, как демон останавливает его, накрывая рукой.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - говорит демон странно искаженным голосом Каса. - Давай не будем торопить события. Разве мы не можем повременить с изгнанием, нет?

Он вздёргивает голову, а на губах играет ухмылка.

\- Хотя, - продолжает он, - жалко затыкать такой хорошенький ротик, как твой. Мы могли бы с ним немного поразвлечься.

Дин не шевелился. Потому что просто не мог: демон с силой удерживал его на месте, заведя за спину обе руки охотника, в то время как вторая рука закрывала его рот. Даже колени оказались плотно прижаты к автомобилю. Дин был совершенно обездвижен; стараясь сосредоточиться, он тяжело вдыхал ночной воздух. Не то чтобы Дин оказался в подобной ситуации впервые, но сейчас перед ним стоял Кас, и это усложняло все в разы.

Демон взглянул на лицо Дина, при этом наклонив голову в любопытном жесте, что до боли напоминало Каса; он ухмыльнулся, позволяя глазам изучить его тело.

\- Хм, - выдает демон, обегая глазами обездвиженное тело Дина. - Теперь я вижу, почему ты ему нравишься.

Дин с небывалой яростью и злостью посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним демона, словно пытался одним взглядом убить того на месте, но демон в ответ на это только шире улыбнулся.

\- Что? - игриво спрашивает он. - Только не говори мне, что ты не знаешь.

Лицо охотника не переменилось, разве что только оно сильнее нахмурилось. А на лице демона отразилось явное удивление, брови изумленно вскинулись.

\- О. Так ты не знаешь, да?

Дин ничего не отвечал, на что демон разразился смехом. Дин никак не мог привыкнуть видеть такого Каса.

\- Ох, это просто очаровательно. - Моргнув, демон снова показал насыщенные голубые глаза, которые так были знакомы Дину. - Ты правда не знаешь, что он думает о тебе, да?

Облизав губы, демон погрузился в мысли.

\- Здесь все так туманно, - произносит он. - Ты и твой брат — это все, о чем он почти все время думает. И об ангелах. Эта его вина перед ними просто... восхитительна.

Демон тихо рассмеялся.

\- Он не понимает многих вещей. Это забавно, правда.

Демон снова склонил голову, словно прислушиваясь.

\- О, ему не нравится, что я здесь, - низким голосом говорит он. - Ему не нравится, что я делаю с тобой.

Дин пристально наблюдал, как демон, хитро улыбнувшись, сокращал разделявшее их лица расстояние. Охотник рефлекторно отстранялся, что уже было странно. От Кастиэля Винчестер никогда не стал бы отдаляться, будь то страх или же дискомфорт. Но вот он здесь и пытается отодвинуть свое лицо хотя бы на дюйм, насколько это позволит хватка демона. А все потому, что это вовсе не Кас и Дин не хочет, чтобы эта тварь находилась рядом с ним.

Демон, коснувшись носом челюсти Дина, глубоко вдохнул, словно пытался учуять его запах, отчего Дину стало неловко.

\- Он все время думает о тебе, - низким голосом продолжил демон, почти переходя на шепот. - Большинство из этого невинно, но иногда... если я скажу, ты покраснеешь. - Последние слова он произнес с долей сарказма.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, а улыбка демона стала ещё шире.

\- Хочешь услышать это? - говорит он, придвигаясь ближе, так, что его голос ласкает ухо Дина. - Ты хочешь знать, как он думает о тебе? Как он встает по утрам со стояком в штанах, думая о тебе?

Дин хочет вырваться и свернуть шею этой твари. Он хочет сжечь его и заткнуть его поганый рот. Он хочет, чтобы он заткнулся и прекратил нести эту чушь, потому что он лжет. Должно быть. Это должна быть ложь, и слышать её от хриплого, переломного голоса Каса невыносимо, и Дин начинает извиваться в демонском захвате.

Но демон только низко и зловеще посмеивается над жалкими попытками Дина.

\- Он не хочет, чтобы я тебе это говорил, - продолжает он, наклоняясь ближе и легко касаясь губами челюсти Винчестера, заставляя Дина невольно вздрогнуть. - Он хочет, чтобы я заткнулся. Но говоря только между нами, мне кажется, что ему это нравится.

Демон немного отстранился назад и заглянул в лицо Дина, наклонив голову и улыбнувшись.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы перейти на новый уровень? - высказал он свою мысль, на что Дин сильнее нахмурился. Проходит всего секунда, когда демон неожиданно убирает руку со рта Дина и кладёт её назад, на шею. Дин ничего не успевает понять, как чувствует чужие губы на своих губах. От удивления глаза Дина расширяются.

Это не было похоже на мягкий поцелуй, ничего подобного с тем, что Дин, по правде говоря, фантазировал о поцелуе с Касом, и Винчестер чисто интуитивно пытался отстраниться. Но демон крепко удерживал его голову, не давая уйти. Несмотря на то что Дин с силой сжимал глаза и пытался отстраниться, где-то в глубине его сознания звучал победный голосок, который наслаждался этим моментом.

 _Он целует Каса_.

Но это _не Кас_ , убеждал себя Дин, и, как ни странно, это заставило Дина хотеть отстраниться любой ценой. Потому что это было нечестно не только по отношению к нему, но также и по отношению к Касу.

Наконец, демон отстранился, но, завидев реакцию Дина, тут же рассмеялся.

\- Ну, это было интересно, - произносит демон с улыбкой, в то время как Дин чуть ли не сплевывает на землю. - Он так негодует сейчас, ты себе не представляешь. Какое напряжение, боже мой.

Дин свирепо смотрит на демона.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - рычит он, пользуясь моментом, пока рука демона продолжает лежать на затылке и не закрывает ему рот.

\- Хм, - протянул демон, раздумывая. - Знаешь, лично я хотел бы продолжить это. У меня целый список вещей, которые я хотел бы, чтобы вы, ребята, сделали. И только половина этого — лично моя идея, остальная же часть давно вертится в этой головешке. - Он убрал руку с головы Дина и постучал пальцем у виска.

\- У нашего мальчика Каса довольно грязные мыслишки, — говорит он. - Ну знаешь, для ангела.

Демон повел головой.

\- Ну, для бывшего ангела, - исправил он сам себя.

\- Кончай пороть херню, - выплевывает Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Ты ведь здесь не для того, чтобы ебать всем мозги. Чего ты хочешь?

Демон уставился на Дина грозными глазами.

\- Признаться, нет, — низким и менее звучным голосом отвечает он. - Но это идет в качестве бонуса.

Демон вздыхает, бегая глазами по Дину вверх и вниз, отчего охотник тут же бы смутился, если на месте демона находился бы кто-нибудь другой. _Например, Кас. Только не одержимый демоном._

\- Я здесь ради тебя, мальчик, - наконец произносит демон, глядя в глаза Дину. - Вот и все. Тебя вообще здесь быть не должно, но он успел позвонить тебе, до того как я вселился в его тело. И я подумал, хей, мы можем немного повеселиться.

\- Зачем? — Дин пытался не обращать внимания на то, как дрожит его тело. Он не привык чего-то бояться. Но этот демон был в шкуре Каса, с его лицом, голосом, смотрел этими голубыми глазами, и Дина просто сковывал страх. Такое личное, с одной стороны, и невероятно сложное, с другой.

\- А ты как думаешь? — спрашивает у него демон. Дин сжал челюсть.

\- Абаддон? - предположил он, на что демон только фыркнул.

\- Не совсем, - отвечает демон. - Другая команда.

Дин в замешательстве нахмурил брови.

\- Что, ангелы? - удивленно спрашивает он, и демон улыбается.

\- Бинго! А ты больше, чем просто хорошенькая мордашка.

\- Но зачем? Зачем ангелам понадобилась помощь от демонов?

\- О, они ведь делают, что хотят, - отвечает демон. - И они очень хотели Каса. Очень. Я не стал спрашивать, зачем он им, но явно не для пикников и чайных церемоний.

Демон задумчиво наклонил голову, проводя рукой и зарываясь ей в волосах Дина.

\- И вот я здесь, - продолжает он, игнорируя сопротивления Дина. - Я решил, что самый быстрый способ заполучить его - просто вселиться в его тело, ведь этот тупой сукин сын даже не позаботился, чтобы сделать себе миленькое тату, как у тебя. Но знаешь, меня несильно волнует, что они с ним сделают потом.

\- А что тебе с этого? - спрашивает Дин напряженным голосом, глядя на демона.

\- Защита. Я прикрываю их спины, они — мою. Вот и все.

Дин саркастично засмеялся.

\- Да? Ты правда думаешь, что все так и будет?

Демон не отвечал. Он не моргая некоторое время вглядывался в лицо Винчестера, когда вдруг резко набросился на него, вцепляясь в глотку.

\- Мне не нравится твой тон, - шипит демон низким и устрашающим голосом, приближая Дина к своему лицу. К лицу Каса. - И я думаю, что заставлю твоего мальчика убить тебя, прежде чем я уйду. Заставлю его смотреть.

Демон состроил гримасу.

\- Он _любит_ тебя. - Словно нечто отвратительное, бросает он эти слова в лицо Дину. - Как трогательно.

Демон с силой сжимал горло, перекрывая Дину доступ к кислороду. Дин широко открывал рот, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть какое-то количество воздуха, но пальцы крепко сжимали его горло, не позволяя это сделать. Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели прямо на него. Это были глаза Каса, но не Кас отвечает на его взгляд. Это что-то другое, что-то неправильное и искаженное, и это что-то решило заставить его медленно и мучительно умирать, нежели одним движением свернуть ему шею.

Дин не отводит взгляда, продолжая усердные попытки вдохнуть, но ничего не получается. Тогда он пытается произнести то, что вертится у него в голове.

\- Кас.

Этот хриплый, сбивающийся шепот выдался ему с большим трудом, но Дин не питал себя спасительными надеждами. Он просто хотел, чтобы Кас знал, что все в порядке, это не его вина. Если Дин умрёт, то это не из-за него, и он ни в чем Каса не обвиняет. Он просто хочет, чтобы тот знал это.

Но вопреки всем ожиданиям Дина что-то начало происходить. Демон моргнул.

«Нет, - подумал Дин, - не демон. _Кас_ моргнул».

\- Дин, - срывается имя с его губ, и тот одергивает руку, позволяя Дину сделать глубокий, резкий вдох.

Дин видит, как глаза Каса расширяются, его тело дрожит в конвульсиях, затуманенный взгляд голубых глаз обращен в его сторону.

\- Сейчас, - задыхаясь, шепчет он.

Дину не нужно повторять дважды. Выверенные и четкие слова экзорцизма срывались с губ Винчестера, и уже через пару секунд черный дым вырывался изо рта Каса, рассеиваясь в темном ночном небе. Дин почувствовал, как крепкий захват на его запястье начинает ослабевать, и Кас рухнул бы на землю, если бы Дин не подхватил его.

\- Кас? — Его голос прозвучал громче, чем Дин ожидал. - Приятель, ты в порядке?

Кас не отвечал, только тихо что-то простонал, расслабляясь в руках Винчестера. Дин взглянул на закрытые глаза Каса и облегченно выдохнул, поняв, что с его другом теперь все хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он, подхватывая Каса. - Давай, пошли уже.

 

***

 

Мотель — первое, что проходит на ум Дину, когда стал выбор, куда положить Каса. Но помня тот факт, что там их нашел демон, Дин оставляет эту мысль, усаживая Каса на переднем сиденье Импалы. Набирая скорость, они все дальше отъезжали от злопамятного места.

Дин взглянул на бессознательно сидящего Каса. Прошло уже около получаса, и за это время Дин успел многое обдумать. Подумать над тем, что сделал и сказал демон.

_«Ты хочешь знать, как он думает о тебе? Как он встает по утрам со стояком в штанах, думая о тебе?»_

Дин потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли. Это не могло быть правдой, не может быть. Демоны лгут. За свою жизнь Дин это хорошо усвоил.

Кас не видит его так, как Дин. И если даже Кас сейчас человек, это не означает, что его взгляды резко переменились. Он не может чувствовать это.

 _«Он любит тебя. Как трогательно»_.

Дин сглотнул подступивший комок, снова посмотрев на Каса. Нет. Нет, это бессмыслица. Ангелы не могут о ком-то заботиться. Дин давно это понял, а несколько недель смертной жизни просто-напросто не могли изменить заложенные в Касе основы. Этого просто не может быть.

Когда Кас вдруг неожиданно застонал, Дин тревожно посмотрел на друга. Бывший ангел немного заерзал на своем месте, медленно открыл глаза, оглядывая машину и не понимая, где он находился.

\- Эй, дружище, - сказал Дин, избавляясь от назойливых мыслей в голове, что были ещё полчаса назад. - Ты в порядке?

Он был не в состоянии спросить большего.

Кас моргнул, прежде чем сфокусировать пристальный взгляд на Дине, который то и дело метался глазами от друга к дороге.

\- Дин, - прохрипел Кас, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. - Где мы?

\- В безопасности, - ответил Дин. - По крайней мере сейчас. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кас нахмурился, рассеянно глядя на приборную панель.

\- Ты был одержим, чувак, - добавил Дин. - Это нормально быть немного не в себе.

\- Да, я был, - согласился Кас подавленным голосом. - Это было... неприятно.

\- Ага, - сочувственно ответил Дин. - Полный отстой.

Кас какое-то время молчал и не произносил ни слова, словно вспоминая, что недавно произошло. Его глаза расширились, когда пришло воспоминание.

\- Дин, - осторожно начал он. - Я... То, что сказал демон... Я...

\- Не беспокойся об этом.

Кас посмотрел на Дина странно грустным выражением лица.

\- Дин, я...

Дин прервал его тяжелым, печальным выдохом и съехал с дороги, припарковывая машину на обочине. Он заглушил мотор, и мужчины погрузились в полную тишину, прерываемую только звуками падающих капель дождя, барабанящих по ветровому стеклу.

Дин смотрел куда-то вдаль и некоторое время просто сидел и молчал.

\- Слушай сюда, приятель, - прервал он наконец затянувшуюся тишину сухим, ничего не выражающим голосом. - Я не собираюсь тебя обвинять за то, что сделал тот черноглазый кусок дерьма, ясно?

Он перевел взгляд на Каса.

\- Все в порядке.

Кас сжал губы в тонкую линию, о чем-то задумавшись. Он по-прежнему выглядел опечаленным.

\- Он сказал много чего, - наконец начал Кас. - Очень... личного.

\- Ну, демоны лгут, - повторил Дин свою мантру, будто от этого всем становилось легче. - Все в порядке.

\- Но не этот, - тихо сказал Кастиэль, и Дин посмотрел на него застывшим выражением лица. - Он не лгал.

Дин не отводил взгляда от Каса, стараясь не выдать свое немое изумление и неверие.

\- Что? — спросил он ровным голосом.

Кас посмотрел вниз на свои колени, сцепляя вместе руки. Это был очень неловкий, очень человеческий жест, которого раньше Дин не видел.

\- Я никогда не был человеком, - наконец сказал он. - И это правда, что многие вещи мне до сих пор непонятны. И я чувствую вину за многое, что я натворил.

Он сглотнул.

\- И я действительно думаю о тебе и Сэме, - продолжил он. - Часто. Но больше всего я думаю о тебе. Минуты не проходит, когда бы я не думал о тебе.

Дин ничего не говорит и никак не реагирует. Он не знает как, по крайней мере.

\- Этот демон... он довольно грубо выразился, - сказал Кас нерешительно. - Но это все было правдой, ну, касающегося того, как я думаю о тебе. Он знал... Он знал все.

Кас бросил взгляд на Дина, который сидел не шевелясь.

\- Зачем ты говоришь мне это? - собрался Дин, его голос был ровнее и ниже, чем должен быть.

\- Потому что это то, что он сделал, - ответил Кас. - Демон. Что он заставил меня сделать.

Взгляд голубых глаз на миг потупился, в них промелькнул страх.

\- Все прошло не так, как я хотел бы, - сказал Кас дрожащим голосом. - Поцеловать тебя. Я никогда не хотел поступить так.

Дин с трудом сглотнул, сжимая пальцы вокруг руля. Он даже не заметил, как крепко обхватил его.

\- Но ты... - сказал Дин, прочищая горло. - Ты думал об этом?

Он не знал, как ещё по-другому выразиться. Кас посмотрел на него. И он кивнул.

\- Больше, чем я могу сказать. Особенно с тех пор, когда я пал и стал человеком. Мне кажется, что я всегда думал об этом, но это не так сильно проявлялось до...

Он неловко заерзал, избегая взгляда Дина.

\- До Эйприл, - решившись, сказал он. - Тогда я все понял. До этого я не знал, как хотел тебя, я просто... хотел быть с тобой. А сейчас все изменилось.

Дин учащенно дышал, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, только не на собственном бешеном сердцебиении. Кас снова обратил на него свой взгляд.

\- В общем, прости меня, - проговорил Кас, опустив вниз голову. - Я хотел бы забрать назад то, что сделал демон. Но не могу. Я бы никогда не поступил с тобой, как тогда. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

Дин взглянул на Каса.

Нет. Нет, это какая-то бессмыслица. Кас не видит его таким образом. Дин - единственный, кто смотрит на Каса по-иному, на этого ангела Господня, ставшего человеком, с его силой, красотой и слишком большим сердцем, бывает, неидеального, но все же идеального. Дин — единственный, кто просыпается по утрам, думая о Касе, и тайно фантазирует о нем в душе, представляя его лицо, его глаза и губы, находившиеся совсем рядом.

Все это делал Дин. Не Кас. Кас не может чувствовать так по отношению к такому как Дин. Чепуха все это. Абсолютная.

Полный абсурд, но крошечная надежда на противоположное, что затаилась в подсознании, заставляет Дина действовать, подчиняет импульсу, который шел наперекор всем его убеждениям.

Крохотного шанса кажется достаточно, для того чтобы наклониться ближе, сократить расстояние и поцеловать Каса в губы.

Поначалу Кас никак не реагирует, и Дин отстраняется спустя секунду. И видит перед собой насыщенные синие глаза, слегка расширенные в надежде и неверии.

\- А как бы ты сделал это? - неловко спрашивает Дин, больше всего сейчас напоминая тень себя самого.

Кас ошеломленно вглядывается в его лицо. Он просто смотрит на Дина, метаясь от полуприкрытого рта Дина к своим чувствам.

И вдруг он неожиданно накрывает его губы своими мягкими и робкими губами. И ничего не напоминает тот жесткий, отчаянный поцелуй демона. Ничего подобного. Дин расслабляется под нежными прикосновениями. Он спокоен и счастлив, потому что именно так он представлял это. Так он всегда хотел: чтобы губы Кастиэля мягко, но с жаждущим напором прижимались к его губам, отчего захватывало бы дыхание.

\- Так лучше, - шепчет Кас в губы Дина, тяжело дыша. - Вот так я хотел бы сделать.

Дин урчит, соглашаясь. Он спокойно отстегивает свой ремень и то же делает с ремнем Каса. Дин практически вжимается в Кастиэля, когда неожиданно он перебрасывает ногу и опускается на колени Каса, обхватывая его лицо двумя руками и сильнее прижимаясь к горячим губам.

Он целует его медленно и глубоко, одна рука зарывается в волосы, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок. И он с улыбкой выдыхает в рот Касу.

_Идеально._


End file.
